Shion Kiba/Data
Deck Royal Paladin Shion uses a Royal Paladin deck and his ace is Blue Sky Knight, Altmile. Altmile has a Soul Saver Dragon-esque Generation Break, which gives 5000 power to all his front row units during his turn. Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel has the ability to deal his opponent's vanguard damage via its skill as long as it doesn't bring him victory. For nationals, he reconstructs his deck, focusing on Holy Dragon, Saint Blow Dragon, with his skill granting him a total of 41k and 2 Critical unboosted if he has five rear-guards and already performed Stride once. He also focuses more on superior calling Grade 2 Rear-Guards and Altmile, including cards such as Knight of Refinement, Benizel, Starlight Violinist, and Bringer of Dreams, Belenus. However, his deck has an inherent weakness of not being able to superior call cards that can boost, so he improves it by including Techgal to compensate for it. He then improved his deck to focus on his new G unit, Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile. His deck is now focused on improving his formation and powering up rearguards with Altmile's skill. G Season 2 During his first fight against Ace he was forced to use a multi-clan deck. For his second fight against Ace, his deck now focuses on the new skill of Royal Paladin to power up his rearguards and vanguard, as well as the skills of Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile and his new ace, Transcending the Heavens, Altmile. For his third fight against Kai, his deck is focused on increasing his formation and, once again, on the skill Brave. He also has a G Guardian. G Season 3 His deck in Stride Gate includes new cards with the Brave skill. During his fight with Shinonome he gains a new G Unit, Blazing Sword, Fides. NEXT Shion's deck changes again, focusing even more on cards with the Brave ability. He still follows his usual strategy of recruiting allies from the deck with cards like Holy Dragon, Brave Lancer Dragon and powering up his rear-guards as well as other cards to manipulate his hand to make Brave easier to activate. He will also usually start and end the game by rushing the opponent and calling the cards in his hand, making Brave easier to activate. This strategy is reinforced with his new avatar, Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile, making it easier to power up his rear guards without using counterblasts. G Season 5 For his second fight against Valeos, his deck changes once more. He uses more units with the Brave ability with his new ace Higher Deity Knight, Altmile, which can call brave units from the deck. This means that he does not have to use the cards in his hand to rush the opponent so he could go on the defensive early game and offensive during late game. During his second fight with Valeos he gains a new G unit Immortal Holy Sword, Fides, which forces his opponent to guard with more than one card when his brave units are attacking, otherwise the attacks will hit regardless of their power coupled with the fact that Fides's second ability allows Shion to call three cards from the deck, increasing the number of attacks. G Manga Shion's Royal Paladin Altmile deck Quotes *(When winning a cardfight): C'est fini. (lit. "It's Over.") *(JP): My passion and your sword together! Blue Sky Knight, Altmile! *(JP): Generation Zone...release! Soaring combo attack! I grasp the infinite future! Stride Generation! *(JP): Unlimited soaring! Give me a faraway future! Stride Generation! Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile! *(JP): Now, engrave a new heroic epic! Grasp the world that I desire! Stride the Generation! Aerial Divine Knight, Altmile! *(JP): Stand up, the Vanguard! *(JP): Unbreakable sword, uncrushable soul, now more than ever, follow my iron will! I ride Blue Sky Knight, Altmile! *(JP): Now, engrave a new heroic epic! Grasp the world that I desire! Stride Generation! Transcending the Heavens, Altmile! *(JP): Reign supreme, my new sword! Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile! *(EN): My sword intersects with unbridled passion! Blue Sky Knight, Altmile! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Soaring multi attack! The infinite possibilities which lie ahead! Generation Stride! *(EN): Soaring multi attack! Through infinity! Generation Stride! Battles Manga Category:Character Data